In a Blink of an Eye
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: [NaruGaaMonth prompt fills] Because change can happen to a lot of things; either slowly but surely, or as sudden as an instant.
1. PROMPT: The Beginning

**::In a Blink of an Eye::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
September 01, 2014

-  
**A / N:**  
Here I shall dump my contributions for the **NaruGaaMonth!  
**Muse kittens are slave drivers, I swear. Enjoy reading~

-  
**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (Shippuden) © **Masashi Kishimoto  
-**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
__Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

**PROMPT: THE BEGINNING**

"Hey! Bump fists with me before I go!"

Teal eyes looked at azure ones questioningly. Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, grinning from ear to ear.  
What exactly did this mean? It sounded like he was being challenged. But this person - whom he is slowly considering as a _friend _- his demeanor showed anything but. Or maybe this was a request for a spar? A practice session, perhaps?

Gaara crossed his arms as he faced the ninja before him. "...Very well Uzumaki. If you are up for it."

"Wait. No, _no!_ I'm not looking to fight!" exclaimed Naruto, waving his arms frantically upon recognizing the auburn-haired teen's battle position. A breath of relief sighed out of him when Gaara dropped his stance.

"What is it, then?"

"Er, well. Since the joint mission is done, our team will be going back to Konoha now."

"Yes."

"I just.. wanted to thank you and say 'bye' to you?"

"... By '_bumping fists'_?"

"Yeah! Like this!"

Naruto demonstrated it by lifting his arm to Gaara's chest level. They looked at each other for a while: Naruto's clenched fist hovered and waiting, Gaara staring and unsure of what to do. A small nod of encouragement for him to do the same.  
Gaara hesitantly raised his own closed fist in line with the other's; their fists lightly hitting together. The smile on Naruto's face grew even wider.

"Hey, Gaara. If ever you need help, let me know all right? I'd be there in no time! See you again soon, eh?"

Gaara still had a lot more to learn about how friends interact. This was a small step, but a good way to start nonetheless.


	2. PROMPT: Two of a Kind

**::In a Blink of an Eye::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
September 01, 2014

-  
**A / N:**  
Here I shall dump my contributions for the **NaruGaaMonth!  
**Muse kittens are slave drivers, I swear. Enjoy reading~

-  
**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (Shippuden) © **Masashi Kishimoto  
-**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
__Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

**PROMPT: TWO OF A KIND**

Is there a possibility that, maybe, _just maybe_, somewhere out there is someone like he was?

A child knowing nothing of the _monster _he bears.

A villager who was scorned, frowned uponbecause in him _lived _something so detestable.

A person who had been told, over and over, that he should not have existed - And has experienced multiple attempts to erasing his _existence._

One who had no say to the matter as he was chosen to shoulder all this hate; as it was predetermined by other people that he would carry this abnormality _for the sake of the village._

Gaara's teal eyes narrowed as Naruto's azure-colored ones glared back at him. As if both their gazes were searching, _hoping_, for a common ground.

_Maybe... Just maybe._


	3. PROMPT: Long Distance

**::In a Blink of an Eye::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
September 01, 2014

-  
**A / N:**  
Here I shall dump my contributions for the **NaruGaaMonth!  
**Muse kittens are slave drivers, I swear. Enjoy reading~

-  
**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (Shippuden) © **Masashi Kishimoto  
-**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
__Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

**PROMPT: LONG DISTANCE**

The Suna Village's ninjas stationed at the messenger bird receiving room had been wondering among themselves for a while now: Why was Takamaru, their fastest messenger falcon, always on-flight and on-duty the past few months?

It would sometimes disappear for days; especially if it was sent off to deliver a message to the Konoha Village. And when it comes back from there - instead of landing to the said room like most messenger birds were trained - it now just heads straight to their Kazekage's office.

One of them braved to inform their Lord Gaara about this falcon's current behavior. Said ninja simply received a silent response: A look from the Kazekage that told him Gaara is thankful for the report and concern... But should not question any further about it.

They now couldn't dare ask as well why Takamaru had suddenly developed a liking of snacking on uncooked instant noodles.


	4. PROMPT: Kage's

**::In a Blink of an Eye::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
September 01, 2014

-  
**A / N:**  
Here I shall dump my contributions for the **NaruGaaMonth!  
**Muse kittens are slave drivers, I swear. Enjoy reading~

-  
**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (Shippuden) © **Masashi Kishimoto  
-**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
__Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

**PROMPT: KAGE'S**

To further strengthen the bonds and alliance between the villages of Konoha and Suna, its current leaders had their ninjas participate in as much joint missions as possible. The mixed skills set and specializations greatly increased its success rates. It also sometimes had missions completed earlier than estimated, which is good for both villages: more missions done, more funding received.

And Naruto would always be _begging_ Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, to assign him to these joint missions or those which required going to Suna Village.

At first she refused him; as most of the missions that time needed a team of Chuunin-ranking ninjas. But, eventually, she let him into it despite his Genin Ranking and much to Shizune's dismay. She would also inform him of any joint missions beforehand, so that in case he'd be assigned to it Naruto would have time to prepare.

It's not as if Tsunade didn't know why Naruto was insistent in being these joint missions. Especially after what transpired in Suna recently: The near death of its young Kazekage. Tsunade knew he was acting out of worry for his friend; that something might happen to Gaara again. And that this time around, Naruto wanted to be there to help him... And protect him, should anything occur.

That, and friends like seeing each other as much as they can, noh?

* * *

"Man, this thing is _heavy!_ Is this really a hat?!"

Gaara couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as Naruto comically reenacted as though the Kazekage hat was a stone boulder being lifted and placed onto his head.

The Kage Hat was a symbol of authority and power; bearer of the legacy its prior wearers left behind. Gaara knew if other people saw this taking place, Naruto would get a stern reprimandment.  
But - knowing Naruto, his mutual dream and reason to become Hokage - Gaara believed that, more than anyone, he holds high respect and regard to both the position and what this hat stands for.

"... You should focus on earning the right to the Hokage hat instead of _borrowing_ mine whenever you're here," Gaara stated with a small smirk as Naruto put the hat back on top of the desk. The other teen stuck his tongue out at him.

"Keh. Easier said than done, yo-"

"I became Kazekage in less than three years."

"- _Show off!_"


	5. PROMPT: Lover's Quarrel

**::In a Blink of an Eye::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
September 01, 2014

-  
**A / N:**  
Here I shall dump my contributions for the **NaruGaaMonth!  
**Muse kittens are slave drivers, I swear. Enjoy reading~

-  
**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (Shippuden) © **Masashi Kishimoto  
-**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
__Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

**PROMPT: LOVER'S QUARREL**

Silence stretched between them as Naruto escorted Gaara back to Konoha's Hokage Tower; where the young Kazekage and his siblings stayed during the duration of their formal visit to the village.

Naruto huffed in annoyance.

He knew he shouldn't get angry. After all, the difference in experiences and upbringing affected their way of interacting with people:  
Naruto grew up loud, obnoxious and very expressive of his thoughts through both words and gestures.  
Gaara... Was mostly quiet. When spoken to he is brief, concise and sorely direct to the point. Most of the time, though, he preferred letting his actions speak for him.

But still, Naruto argued; there should be a little bit of improvement when it comes to _personal interaction_, right? He understood that Gaara wasn't the touchy nor talkative type. But he was thinking, _wishing_, for Gaara to be more open to him now. That if Gaara trusted him - _That if Gaara really wanted to _- He'd at least initiate _some form_ of physical contact to let Naruto know... _Right_?

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something gently brush against his hand. He glanced to see what it was, and was utterly surprised to see Gaara's pale pinky finger loosely holding his own finger.  
He was about to inquire about the sudden action; but the moment he looked up, Naruto found himself staring straight into Gaara's eyes. He felt his cheeks getting warm despite the midmorning's cool breeze.

Naruto couldn't help but tighten his finger's grip.


	6. PROMPT: Coffee Date

**::In a Blink of an Eye::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
September 01, 2014

-  
**A / N:**  
Here I shall dump my contributions for the **NaruGaaMonth!  
**Muse kittens are slave drivers, I swear. Enjoy reading~

-  
**Disclaimer:**

Naruto (Shippuden) © **Masashi Kishimoto  
-**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
__Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

o0o0o

**PROMPT: COFFEE DATE**

Throughout the years, they would encounter each other every now and then. Due to missions, a chance meeting, formal gathering, a random or scheduled visit. And at the rare opportunity the two are available at the same time and place, they would immediately invite each other to hang out or grab a cup of coffee.

Opposite are their preferences for this caffeinated drink, though.

Gaara likes it piping hot: A sip of warmth that soothes his soul.

Naruto enjoys it ice-cold: A gulp of coolness that energizes him.

Just like how they make each other feel.


End file.
